


Mine

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Dean, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, Reader-Insert, Smut, fellow hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request - Jealous Dean Please</p><p>This was fun :) </p><p>Dean gets jealous when he sees you flirting with cute guy at a bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Mine**

 

 **Request -** Jealous Dean Please

 **Warning -** Smut 

** Hope you like hun x **

* * *

 

 

You sit at the bar nursing your drink, like you had for the last half hour. Alone. Your eyes go to the mirror behind the bar for the fifth time in the last four minutes. 

The reflection showing you what it had before, some bleach blonde tramp perched on the lap of a certain Winchester. His hand on his hip. Her with one arm around his neck the other on his chest.  The sight made you want to throw up. 

You sure as hell weren't going back to the bunker tonight, not if he'd be bringing that...thing back home. Her laugh rang through the bar, it sounded like the wounded cries of something you'd hunt. It set your teeth on edge. 

You see her reach out for her drink, some fruity little concoction, probably because she can't handle real booze. You down your latest whiskey and signal the bar tender for a refill. 

Sam catches your attention from across the room, he gives you sympathetic smile as his date is in the bathroom. You don't want sympathy,  Dean had no clue about your feelings towards him even after you flirted with him constantly. But that didn't mean you didn't want to rip the cheap extensions out of this woman's head, but still you didn't need sympathy. 

You send Sam a fake salute and a wink, as you take a sip from your newly filled glass. You cringe as you hear the laugh again.

"Oh my god I may have to burst my own ear drums...." you mumble to yourself as you massage your temple

You hear as laugh from your left,  "Yeah it a....unique sound that's for sure" 

You turn to see a pair of piercing blue eyes looking down at you. He was leaning on the bar, in jeans and a black short sleeved shirt. Showing off the muscles in his arms. His brown hair, short though with some longer pieces that fell just around his eyes. You smiled at him.

"I'm James" he smiled raising his hand to take yours. You don't hesitate in placing your hand in his.

"I'm Y/n" instead of shaking your hand he places a kiss on the back of it, making you raise an eyebrow at him. 

"Pleasure to meet you doll, can I buy you a drink?" You nod and he orders two whiskey's. 

"I gotta admit, it's nice to see a woman who can drink" you smirk as you throw back your current shot as the bartender brings across the bottle. 

"You're a quiet thing aren't you?" He comments, you smile

"Well I was taught not to talk to strangers" you whisper to him cheekily

"Well I don't wanna be a stranger" he winks and you chuckle

"Oh I bet you don't, but you see" You shift closer to him, leaning forward resting your head on your hand 

"I'm not like some...girls" you say casually gesturing towards the blonde "I take work, dedication, you think you're up to that?" 

This wasn't like you, you rarely flirted with random guys at bars. But this was nice,  having a good looking guy give you all of his attention, his eyes not wondering around the room as girls in short skirts strutted past. 

"I'd like to try" he said was a small but heart stopping smile. 

You both moved over to a booth and spent the next two hours talking, your eyes never once drifting towards Dean. Little did you know he'd walked past you four times, trying to regain your attention.  For once he didn't have it, and he didn't like it one bit. He decided to try one more time, when he heard part of a conversation he liked even less.

"So you still haven't told me what you do Y/n?" You laugh, how do you explain hunting

"It's complicated, I guess you could say I'm a bit of a PI" he cocks an eyebrow but let's it go knowing that all he's going to get.

"What about you? You haven't told me either" You ask in return 

"I'm a soldier" he said looking for your reaction

"Really?" You ask to which he nods "well...God bless America" you say with a wink, as you finish another drink. Causing his to throw his head back laughing

He begin to lean towards each other when you get an unwelcome guest. 

"Y/n, been looking for you!" You send him a glare at his clearly fake happy voice.

"We're going, you ready?" His eyes like steel

"No I'm not" you say defiantly "I think I'm going to stay"

He reaches and grabs your arm

"Wasn't a suggestion" he said pulling you to your feet.

"Get your hands off me Dean Winchester!" You snarl,  James jumping to his feet. 

"Winchester? How do you know the Winchester's?" You frown at him

"How do YOU know the Winchester's?" You challenge

"Well I don't, but I know the name...." If he knew the name, he clearly wasn't a soldier, he was a hunter. 

"Soldier huh?" He smirks 

"PI, huh?" You laugh,  forgetting Dean for a moment

"Ok. Well this is lovely, can we go now? " He says starting to pull you again, you snatch your arm back. 

You stare each other down,  neither ready to break. 

You feel James grab your hand,  slipping a crumpled piece of paper in to it. Kissing your cheek before saying. 

"I'm in town a few more days, call me" he added a wink and walked towards the door. You wanted to follow him but you way was blocked. 

"What the hell is your problem?" You growl at Dean

"What the hell were you thinking? About to make out with a random guy?" You stand there slack jawed

"You fucking hypocrite! Not even two hours ago you had a blonde practically dry humping you at the table and you're belittling me for almost kissing a guy?" You shout grabbing your jacket sliding it up your arms.  

"Oh and by the way, that would have gone a lot further than making out" you say lowly as you march past him, hips swinging in your skin tight jeans, boot clicking as you go. 

You know he isn't going to leave it there. He was going to follow you. How did you know?  Because you would do the same.  Sam always says you and Dean are too much alike for your own goods.

Sure enough you hear the foot steps of heavy boots behind you as you step into the cool night air.  

"So you were gonna sleep with him?" He drawled angrily

"Damn straight, still plan too." You yell over your shoulder as you walk toward the motel in the distance, where James had told you he was staying. 

Dean reaches you quickly grabbing your wrist, he spins you around before slamming you against the wall. Pinning you between his arms

"Over my dead body!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You aren't the boss of me, you can't tell me who I can and can't sleep with! It's ok for you to sleep your way around the good ol' US of A, but the second I show any interest in a guy you freak out! " You throw at him

"You're acting like a jealous teenager!"

His eyes darken a shade. His breathing picks up, he's now practically panting. He launches forward, crashing his lips to yours. It's not a gentle kiss, it's a pure battle of dominance. 

You pull back confused. You frown at him as you process what had just happened. Before you can ask any questions,  he kisses you again. Not as harshly this time, his hand falling to the small of your back pulling you flush against him. 

You hear a voice behind you "Called it" 

It was the voice of a more than slightly intoxicated Sam, his arm wrapped around a giggling brunette. "I'm going home with Jenny" he added walking away

You step away from Dean, your eyes falling to the floor. Expecting him to come to the senses and go and find his blonde, and put the whole thing down to a heat of the moment thing.

But what he does next shocked you, he takes you hand and pulls you with him towards baby.  He walks backwards his eyes never leaving yours. He opens the door for you and you get in wordlessly.  

He gets in himself and begins driving the short distance to the bunker. Your head was running with everything that had just happened. You look over at Dean who's eyes never leave the road, he doesn't speak. But he places his hand on your thigh making you gasp lightly.  You barley see the smirk on his lips in the dark. 

Dean pulls up, turns off the engine and get out with speaking. You open your door and get out in a daze, he waits for you to close your door before he lock the car.  He looks at you holding his hand out for you to take,  you frown, finally regaining some of your brain power. 

"Dean what the hell is going on with you? It's like dealing with Jekyll and Hyde tonight!" You lean back against baby, arms folded demanding answers

He stalks towards you, he leans against you pressing every inch of himself he could against you. He leans forward to kiss you again,  but you push him away.

"Nope, not gonna happen till I get some answers. Why the sudden interest? I'm not some chick you're picking up in a bar Dean Winchester,  I'm not going to disappear in the morning.  I live here. So what is going on with you?" You ask the last question to yourself more than you do to Dean. 

He shrugs in reply, "can't we just have some fun?" You feel a stab in your heart at the comment. But you don't quite believe him, you've never seen him like this before, so you decide to test the waters so to speak. Having a feeling your 'jealous teenager' comment wasn't far off.

"Not with me you can't, so if it's a quick fuck you're after then go and find your bleach blonde lap dog, and I'll go and call James...." his eyes snap to yours, they darken again 

"See that! Right there!" You say pointing at his eyes 

"What is going on with you Winchester? Why did you decide to slam me against a wall outside the bar?  Because I was going to find James? What?"

He pushes you back hard against the car, knocking the air out of you. Slipping his thigh between you legs.

"Because seeing you both, touching, being close....didn't like it" he spits out

"Didn't like it? You were jealous!" He doesn't deny your accusation

"Oh my God,  you really are jealous!" He narrows his eyes at you as you laugh

"Oh how the tables have turned" Dean frowns, 

"Makes a change for you to notice me, for you to see me. Instead of those tramps..." he silences you with his lips

"I always notice you Y/n, always!  Just never thought you felt the same" 

"God you're a fucking idiot,  I wasn't exactly subtle Dean!" You shout completely frustrated

"What was I supposed to do drop to my knees and...blow you in the middle of the library?" You hear the low groan in the back of his throat, and before you can think his lips are on yours again. 

He picks you up, you wrap your legs around his waist and hold on for dear life as he devours you mouth. You feel his growing erection pressing against you core, you gasp into his mouth. 

"Dean..." you moan causing him to groan as you grind against him.

"Fuck Y/n!" He grabbed your hips encouraging you to move again. You comply panting heavily, his fingers burning through the tight denim of your jeans. 

"Inside..." you manage to get out, between pants. He nods kissing you soundly before dropping you to your feet and pulling you towards the bunker door.

You barley get inside before he pulls you to him again, pushing you up against the wall attaching his lips to your neck. Your hand flies to the back of his head pulling him closer. You finger pulling lightly at his short hair. You feel his teeth mark you.

"Mine" he murmurs against your ear, sending heat rushing to your core. 

"I've always been your Dean, that bimbo tonight was lucky I didn't drag her off you by her hair" you admit with a light smirk

"That punk was lucky he left that bar breathing, touching you....you're mine now" you raise an eyebrow "and I'm yours"

He takes your lips in his again kissing you breathless. He brings you leg around his grinding against you, before grabbing your other, wrapping you firmly around him. Carrying you to his room.

He lays you down on his bed, wasting no time in removing your boots before reaching for the button on your jeans.  He pauses looking up at you for permission. You nod at him and he needs no further encouragement.  He tears the from your legs along with your panties.

He stands there taking you in for a moment making you shift uncomfortably. He sees you self consciously look up at him. He climbs up your body, kissing you soundly. 

"You're fucking perfect" he reaches for the side of your tank pulling it over your head, removing your bra expertly, he started down at you in awe.

"Fuck" he gasps as he drops his head to your breast, sucking on the nipple making you arch into him. He runs his hand down your side teasing the skin beneath his fingers, he continues down reading past your hip hooking your leg over his hip.

You groan as the fabric of his jeans rubs against your clit.

"Dean please, you're wearing too many clothes" you say pulling at his t-shirt.  He nips your nipping one last time before pulling away.  He stood up and quickly tore of his clothes before he was on top of you again, kissing you deeply.  You reach down grasping his hard cock,  making him growl.

He pulls your hand away understanding you, you just want him. After this long you just need him inside of you. He positions himself at your entrance, looking back at you, giving you a chance to change you mind. 

"Don't stop, please baby need you" you whisper to him, causing him to thrust forward,  burying himself inside of you completely.  You both moan at the feeling. He fills every inch of you perfectly. 

He starts thrusting into you, "Fuck y/n, so tight. Fuck you feel so good"

He thrust slowly, his hips grinding into you, small movements driving you crazy, making you writhe beneath him. 

He smirks down at you as he pulls out of you completely before slamming back in. You gasp in total pleasure. Every nerve inside of you on edge, your hips lift to meet each thrust, echoes of bliss filling the room.

"God sweetheart,  I always knew you'd feel so good. Fuck I could stay inside you forever" he grunts, you feel the coil in your stomach, grow impossibly tighter,  you cling to him digging your nails into him as you feel your orgasm build.

"Oh fuck! Come for me baby!" He speeds up hitting your sweet spot

"DEAN!" you scream as ecstasy explodes around you, Dean grunts as you tighten around him pulling him over the edge with you screaming your name. 

He collapses on top of you, kissing you sweetly

"Y/n fuck baby, I love you" he whispers against your lips.  You feel tears build it your eyes as you return the kiss. 

"I love you too" he pulls out of you, turning to lie on his back pulling you to lie on his chest. You drift off into a peaceful sleep. 

You awaken a few hours later, still wrapped in Dean's arms. You hear you stomach growls making you laugh. You shift  away gently as to not disturb Dean. You slip Dean's t-shirt on, wearing it like a prize, you grab you panties too. As you pull them on you see a piece of paper poking from the pocket of your jeans. 

You pull it out, seeing a number and call me scrawled on it. You look back over at Dean who's eyes were closed with not a care in the world. Smiling to yourself you crumple it up standing up as you stand and walk to the door, dumping it in the bin by the door as you make your way to the kitchen. 

You didn't see the pair of eyes that follow you out of the room, or the pride in his eye when he sees you in his t-shirt, or the smirk on his face as you threw out the number. He turns over smiling as he inhales your scent on his pillow, he murmurs as drift back to sleep

"Mine" 

 

 


End file.
